


Strudel

by valzilla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, chubby!Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valzilla/pseuds/valzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story I've been meaning to write with a pudgy Feliciano ever since they talked about it in the World Stars comic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strudel

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, the title is after what Ludwig makes for Feliciano

Soft.

Plush.

Round.

Chubby.

These words and many others could come to mind when describing how Feliciano looked, in terms of his body.

While the nation had never been one to care about any extremely healthy lifestyle, as years turned into decades, centuries, milleniums, and so on and so forth, his rather odd sense of eating had eventually bit him in his (rather flattering) butt.

He just never really saw it coming, though.

While it wasn't too odd for a country's overall health to actually affect the human representation itself, it was a bit too sudden in Feliciano's opinion.

So when both Ludwig and Feliciano were simply together and the Italian had begun to nearly panic when he noticed the pudge that appeared if he sat down or even simply stayed standing, it wasn't odd for him to nearly come to tears. Nor was it odd for him to calm down at a few reassuring words from Ludwig and begin to accept his body once again. What was odd was how Ludwig reacted to the new body type his partner had acquired.

While they continued to do their training, and Feliciano did his usual half baked attempts at doing push ups yet somehow outrunning Ludwig during their laps, the German nation found himself almost hesitant to make Feliciano lose weight.

The first realization of this made him nearly slap himself.

Why would he want to keep his boyfriend chubby? 

Continuing his day, trying to force the odd thought to the back of his head, he later punished Feliciano when he caught him trying to skip out on the rest of their training.

Having woken up the next day, he could barely remember what he had thought about. Except he was instantly reminded when he felt Feliciano burrow himself into Ludwig's warmth, still asleep.

His arms were wrapped around the other's incredibly soft waist. The feeling of the plump body in his gruff hands was, admittedly, rather nice. Without thinking, he began to squeeze at one of the belly rolls that appeared.

He heard muffled giggling. "Luddy... that tickles... hehe..."

Ludwig immediately froze as he realized that he had both been caught red handed, and that he was a bit confused at his actions.

Rushing to get out of bed and continue his morning routine, all with a whine from Feliciano who preferred to sleep in (and maybe spend some time snuggled with someone he loved), Ludwig remained in the shower as he cooled his blushing face, thinking.

Ok.

So, maybe he liked the way Feliciano felt now. When hadn't he ever felt like that? Except, this was a little newer. With the soft layers of fat on his stomach, hips, and thighs, Ludwig found the urge of simply holding him to be irresistible. Only laying a few kisses on his sun tanned skin now seemed so tantalizing. Oh god, how he would love to see him, maybe even in a little outfit, as he rode Ludwig. The simple idea of seeing him move and squirm, those plump thighs trembling and quivering, had the German's mouth watering. He would love to nearly possessively grab onto the now wide hips, his fingers digging into the fat, maybe even moving around to grab onto his ass. Even slap it. See it jiggle. He absolutely couldn't wait to do so one day.

Shit.

This wasn't going down a good path. He was practically fetishizing the way his lover looked. It was, and is, a completely awful thing for him to think of and do. 

Getting out of his lengthened shower, trying to resist the urge to fix an issue that suddenly came up, he dried himself to get dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast (some guilt still lingering in his thoughts). He prepared his breakfast in time to join Feliciano as he ate his own.

Somehow, no matter what, the most the Italian would ever eat in the mornings was a small cup of coffee and maybe a biscotti if any were available. In comparison, Ludwig's own breakfasts were always relatively large: always consisting at a minimum: eggs, sausage, and toast.

Sipping coffee and chewing in a comfortable silence, Feliciano seemed completely oblivious to what had happened in the morning, much to Ludwig's relief.

"Luddy?"

"Yes!" He caught himself, and realized he was a bit too nervous about something this trivial. "I mean... yes, Feliciano?"

His kind smile didn't waver. "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie. There's a really good one I found! It's this really, really nice romantic one that's I wanted to watch with you and there’s a bunch of stuff that happens, and even though I haven’t really read what it’s about Lovi says it’s good so that must mean something!” He got up and placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “Could we?”

Ludwig was never much for movies, as he would admittedly get a little too flustered at the heavier romance scenes, but it sounded like Feliciano really wanted to see it, “Sure, Feliciano.” And who was he to deny him?

With him finishing his breakfast and cleaning anything that was left messy, working in his office for a while, carrying Feliciano from the living room couch to their bedroom as he continued to siesta undisturbed, eyeing his little Italian when he bent down to grab something (immediately becoming flustered and creating a bullshit excuse when he could hear Feliciano turning around and giggling), exercising for a while, and then finally eating dinner with his partner, it was only a few hours until midnight and they were in no rush to watch their movie. 

Finding a comfortable spot on the couch, accompanied by Ludwig’s labradors and popcorn by Feliciano’s request, they were happily cuddling. With Ludwig laying on his back, head rested on a few pillows, and Feliciano laying on him, both of them facing eachother, neither wanted to move. While Ludwig wasn’t exactly one to be ‘romantic’, it was at times like these that he would feel rather brave and do things such as giving little pecks on his cheeks or wrapping his arms around him on the occasion. 

His hands were draped over the small of Feliciano’s back, rubbing random circles in the soft skin, mindlessly paying attention to what was going on in the movie.

All he could figure out was that there seemed to be a stereotypical misunderstanding as the point of the plot and that the main guy character somehow had the ability to manipulate time? Somehow it was a trait through his whole family and he used it to his advantage to impress some girl he had grown to like. It seemed a bit odd to Ludwig, but by the end of the film Feliciano was in near tears by how happy and comforting the ending was to him.

Turning his head to face Ludwig, the smile on Feliciano’s face grew sly.

“Luddy…” He started to trail kiss from the German’s mouth to his chin and then to his neck. “Can we go upstairs…?” 

Loving the implications of what they would do, Ludwig nearly grabbed Feliciano so that they would bolt up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Except he didn’t.

If anything, while he would love to do Feliciano’s bidding in their bedroom, he was also just as hesitant.

Feliciano was barely introduced to the things that Ludwig liked, going only as far as simple restriction (since he was afraid that anything further would scare off his boyfriend from anything else), and if the Italian noticed Ludwig’s growing infatuation with his new body shape, Ludwig could only worry about what could even possibly happen. 

What if he found that disgusting?

What if he found it weird?

What if something like this was enough to make Feliciano grow uncomfortable with their relationship?

Thinking of Feliciano the way he did, and reacting the way that his body did, wasn’t exactly good in his opinion. While he would never stoop to actually fetishizing his appeal, he couldn’t really deny that the attraction was rather alive and well. 

In a nervous haste, Ludwig, instead of replying and subconsciously deciding to do something stupid, had stood from the couch. Feliciano fell off of him and landed on the couch, looking up at his lover with confusion.

“Ludwig?”

“I… am sorry Feliciano.” He inhaled. “I have work that must be complete today, and I have yet to finish it.” He exhaled. Then felt completely guilty.

Feliciano looked at him, the worry that had been on his face lessened, some doubt still showed. 

“Oh… um, ok! You, you could’ve just told me you know!” He began to pet Aster and Berlitz who were nearby, Blackie still laying on the floor. “You scared me for a moment! I thought something actually happened.” He still seemed a bit worried, but Ludwig brushed it off.

“If you need me Feliciano, you can find me in my office.”

The rest of the night was rather awkward, Ludwig held in his office until near midnight as he got ahead on work that would be needed months in advance, and then later on when he stayed as stiff as a board while Feliciano tried to cuddle up to him as close as he possible could.

Starting on Monday, the week seemed both incredibly slow and somewhat awkward for Ludwig.

Monday consisted of Feliciano trying to entice his boyfriend at any moment possible. Ludwig did his best to not pay attention to the not so subtle hints from his lover, trying to stay either outside while exercising or inside of his office doing unneeded paper work.

Tuesday came and Feliciano still refused to back down from his actions, growing a bit clingy (at least more than usual) as he did what he could to keep his boyfriend in bed with him. It took a near half hour before Ludwig could leave the lulling comforts of Feliciano’s grasp so that he would get ready for the morning. The grasp returned at night, Feliciano seemingly worried when Ludwig continued to remain stiff as the night turned into day.

Wednesday was the usual meeting with Ludwig’s boss, lasting nearly the whole day. Ludwig returned to his home with a welcome of a multitude of kisses from Feliciano. Claiming that he had work he needed to do, he retired to his office until he safely made his way up to the bedroom, finding Feliciano sleeping in a pyjama shirt that was clearly something he borrowed from the German by how it seemed huge on the Italian. A frown on the Italian’s face was not seen as Ludwig made his way to the bed to sleep.

Thursday was when Feliciano needed to travel to meet his own boss, whining when he had to say goodbye but was still successfully able to make Ludwig promise to bake him something for his return. Giving a heavy kiss to his boyfriend, a subtle frown was on Feliciano’s face as they separated, even if it quickly became a smile before Ludwig had noticed.

Friday left Ludwig in a silence he wasn’t, nor would he ever get used to. Having no work to do, he spent his time making sure to make a strudel that Feliciano always fawned over. Except he needed to redo his first batch when he began to fantasize an imaginary Feliciano skipping over to him in nothing but a frilly apron while accidentally spilling batter on himself and exclaiming that Ludwig could only make him clean with his mouth. In the end, he discovered the batter he imagined spilling was actually toppled over and out of its bowl when his elbow slipped and that his dogs were nearly done eating it off of the floor by the time he smelled his first strudel burning in the oven.

Saturday let the Italian return with a bright smile and a great craving for the apple confection he had sworn he smelled a mile away. Eating with a grin on his face, crafting stories of what he did in his time in Italy, saying that he even visited France in the meantime (“He wouldn’t stop grabbing the sides of my stomach when he invited me to eat dinner with him!”, his face showing no discomfort while Ludwig became flustered and a bit envious). With Feliciano having actual work he had been procrastinating on for quite a while, Ludwig eventually gave in and helped his boyfriend after a few whines and desperate promises. Going to bed, both of them tired, they went to sleep immediately.

Soon enough, Sunday had arrived. It was nearly becoming a habit for Ludwig to absentmindedly make an excuse of work he needed to do and then lock himself in his office. When the sun had begun to set, and Ludwig left his office to find Feliciano so that they would begin to cook dinner, the Italian was no where in sight. With a heavy sigh, Ludwig began to search throughout the house, wondering where his partner had gone off. Beginning to walk up the stairs, the soft scent of roses caught his attention. Walking into his bedroom, he saw something he didn't expect.

He had found Feliciano, but not the way he imagined the nation would be.

Sitting at the end of the bed, his legs crossed at the ankles, Feliciano had sat trying to fix a glove he had been wearing. Along with the rest of the lingerie he had on.

On his body, he had the most delicious looking outfit Ludwig had seen on him. With creamy white thigh highs that hugged at the plump thighs they were on, they were adorned with small pink ribbons and lace. Attached on both the front and back by thin white belts, the garterbelts connected to laced panties, decorated with similar ribbons and a small heart shaped hole in the back. Pink gloves that neared a cream color were the finishing touches as Feliciano tried to get them near his elbows.

The moment their eyes had met, Feliciano was surprised enough to get up from the bed, revealing how snug the socks actually were on his thighs.

"L-Luddy! I didn't think you would get here so quick!" His hands had lowered to be near the front of his body.

Ludwig swallowed heavily. "Y-yes... well I... I... I mean! I was looking for you..." He couldn't stop himself from looking at all of Feliciano.

With a growing confidence, Feliciano strutted up to his boyfriend, looking up at him. His hands gently placed themselves high on Ludwig's shoulders. Giggling, with a tilt of his head, he spoke. "Do you like it?"

Not being able to find any words, Ludwig was clearly struggling. "Well... I mean... if you are referring to the outfit..."

At this, Feliciano's smile turned into a frown and his eyes had begun to water while his lips trembled. "What? What do you mean? You don't like it?" He began to actually cry, walked back towards the bed as he sobbed. "Don't you like it? Francis said you would!" He began to sniffle. "Is it the outfit or... or..." He looked at Ludwig and whispered. "Is it my body?"

At this, Ludwig immediately sat down next to his lover. "O-of course not!"

"Luddy, i-if you didn't like how I looked you could've just told me!" His breath had returned to normal and he was able to stop crying any further, but the sadness on his face never left. "I mean, I'd understand if you thought I looked gross or somethi-" 

"No!" He caught Feliciano's attention as he cut him off. "It's not like that at all. It's the opposite in fact..."

Feliciano sniffled. "What do you mean?"

Ludwig's voice was quieter than ever. "I mean... I... like it."

Feliciano looked at him with the most neutral expression and voice he could've managed. "You like it?"

Ludwig nodded in silence.

They spent only a few seconds in an odd stillness. Until Feliciano spoke once again.

As he spoke, a smile appeared on his face. "So you like how I look? And you don't think it looks gross?" A nod. "Ooh! Does this mean you like my outfit?" Another nod. "Luddy! Why didn't you tell me?! I was so worried! Every day you would avoid me and you would barely talk to me since you would always stay in your office! I thought that you thought that you didn't like my body and the way my stomach looked, but instead, it turns you on!" The blush on Ludwig's face became redder. "This makes me so happy! Ooh! And I was almost gonna ask Kiku for a diet plan... Oh well!"

"Feliciano, wait, so does this mean tha-" Any other words he was about to say were immediately forgotten as he was kissed.

As they continued to kiss, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by his ass and then moved them closer to the head of the bed. Their kiss deepened as Feliciano slightly opened his mouth to guide Ludwig. Their breathing grew heavy, and eventually Feliciano's hands moved towards Ludwig's shirt as he blindly tried to unbutton it. Successfully doing so, his hands immediately moved lower, only grazing over the German's crotch as he unzipped his pants and got him out of them. 

Only in his briefs, surprisingly already nearly naked, Ludwig position the two of them so that he would be over Feliciano.

As their kiss grew a little more sloppy than what it had started out as, Ludwig's hands began to trail downwards. Stopping at the Italian's chest, one of his index fingers and thumbs began to experimentally tweak one the the nipples. With a slight moan from Feliciano, this only made Ludwig want to go even further. Continuing to toy with the now perky nipple, his kisses began to trail down to Feliciano's neck. Nibbling on the tan skin, he began to suck on a few areas, leaving deep red marks that would be seen for a few days. Going even further, he was facing the Italian's chest, and without any hesitation he began to suckle on the one the had been ignored.

"Ah! Lu-luddy!"

The little cries of pleasure continued to make Ludwig toy with what was in front of him. As the nipples became small little nubs, sensitive to all of the stimulation they were given, Ludwig instead began to trail even lower. Going low enough to be head on to Feliciano's crotch, the slightest signs of an erection beginning to show, his breath was warm and heavy against the thin fabric of the panties he had on.

Unbuckling the left belt first from the thigh high, as he took it off, he began to trail kisses from his thighs to his ankles, then coming back up to nip at the back of his knee and do the same thing to the right leg.

With both socks off, clear milky skin was all he could see. He lowered his head once again, sucking and biting harshly on the inside of the large thighs. He continued leaving red marks where only then did he grab both of them in either hand, beginning to squeeze them, using his hands to move a bit to the chubby hips, he lifted them up a bit from the bed.

Feliciano's breath was growing ragged, and only getting heavier with how Ludwig refused to break eye contact.

His own breath harsh, he used his mouth to free Feliciano's now hardened erection from the delicate panties. A soft cry was heard, only turning into panting as the German instead began to suck and lick at what was in front of him. 

"A-ah! Ludd-y! Lud-ah!-wig!" The soft hands had found themselves a place on either side of Ludwig's head, loosening the blond hair from it's usual gelled form.

His tongue swirled around the head of the throbbing cock. His hands dug themselves into the fleshy hips near him, loving the sensation that they brought. Creating a rhythm to please his partner, and judging by the moans that could be heard, Feliciano was already close. Both of his legs moved up to Ludwig's shoulders, encasing him in warm and soft thighs. At this moment, the German began to speed up his movements, the legs around him quivering and squeezing themselves to be as close together as they could.

With a cry muffled by one of Feliciano's hands, he came in Ludwig's mouth.

As Italy laid there panting and trying to move his legs, the German swallowed and immediately moved up to envelope Feliciano in another breath taking kiss. As their tongues swirled and they began to pant into the kisses, Ludwig separated to quickly find a bottle of lube he could use. Before Feliciano could even begin to whine at their separation, Ludwig had begun to once again suck and bite at the nation’s neck.

While they continued to kiss and nip at each other, Ludwig promptly poured some lube on his fingers, while with his unused arm he moved the panties that were still on Feliciano. Only successfully moving them off of one leg before getting impatient, he began to swirl his index finger around the tight ring of muscles. Hearing only encouraging mumbles continuously coming out of Feliciano, some Italian and some in English, Ludwig inserted the first finger. Moving the digit around only for a little while, after some judgement, he then slid in a second finger. The scissoring motions that were brought on seemed to bother Feliciano, and the crease in his forehead didn't hide it.

Lowering his head, Ludwig swiftly kissed Felciano. "Do you want me to continue?"

Quick nods were his only reply.

Moving his fingers around for a little longer, the German inserted the third as well as final finger. Prodding around, Felciano had begun to squirm at the sensations that the digits brought on. Searching for something, as he deftly hit a bundle of nerves, the Italian cried out in pleasure, successfully turning Ludwig on even further than he had been. He continued to hit the same spot, trying to memorize it's location, as well as simply enjoying the way his lovers back arched at the pleasure he was feeling.

Leaning back, resting on his knees and the front of his feet, Ludwig had poured some lube on his hardened dick. Keeping two fingers inside of Feliciano to keep him stretched, he gently inserted himself in the unimaginable heat.

The Italian nation's breathing was a bit harsh, and with them being as close as they could possibly ever be, the German tried to stay as still as he could lest he hurt his partner.

In what felt like both hours and seconds, Feliciano urged Ludwig to move as he gave gentle movements of his hips. Slowly grinding their hips together and then separating before grinding again, their actions grew faster. they gained a rhythm that left both of them wanting more. In desperation to get closer, Ludwig lifted Feliciano's legs to that they rested on his shoulders, the laced panty still hanging on one of his ankles.

With the new position, Ludwig's thrusts became angled and were hitting Feliciano in all of the places that left him nearly speechless.

"Ah! Ah! A-ah, Ludwig! Lud-ah!"

Looking down at the pleasured expression of his lover, Ludwig's lust increased, he was beginning to harshly ram into Feliciano, all the while the same Italian was desperately grinding onto the German in search of a satisfying heat. With Feliciano wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and shoulder, he brought him down for an open mouthed kiss that was nearly immediately sloppy. Taking lead and delving his tongue into his lover's mouth, Ludwig's actions only made Feliciano squirm and shake at the actions that only left him wanting more.

Separating to come up for air, Ludwig glanced at his lover and remained captivated.

His chestnut hair was a bit messy as it circled his head around the pillow, his curl appearing as if it had taken a heart shape. They honey eyes that were usually wide were lidded by the heavy lust showing with the help of his dilated pupils. His cheeks were flushed and a pleasant shade of pink while his lips were only very slightly swollen and a darker shade of red while they remained parted as he panted, the overall appearance sending chills down Ludwig's spine. Dark marks varying from light pinks to already dark reds and near blues littered his neck, collarbones, chest, a few areas of his stomach, and even thigh as they showed off the affection Ludwig gave him. The gloves that somehow remained on him could be felt on the German's shoulders while the garter belt that held the thigh highs was still located by the Italian's waist.

Without hesitation, Ludwig began to use one hand to gently grab and squeeze at the rolls of flesh beneath him. With his other, he raised it up, only to not so delicately slap the Italian's plump ass.

The reaction was nearly immediate. "Ah! Ludwig! Ah! Per favore!" But it also was pleasured.

Grasping and groping at the round cheeks, now both hands been used, Ludwig began nearly fucking his boyfriend as fast as he could manage, beginning to hit his prostate head on as often as he could've managed. Feliciano was only capable of arching his back as much as he could in his compromised position while his gloved hands clawed at the skin below them. The skin had he had continuously slapped had now grown a near bright red, Feliciano crying out each time the soft, milky ass was hit.

He could only cry out in pleasure, but when Ludwig then grabbed his forgotten erection, pumping it in rhythm, the sensations only multiplied. Screaming and moaning at everything and nothing all at the same it actions were only becoming sloppier by the seconds. The gloved hands that had laid on Ludwig's shoulders were now scratching at the surface, only light pale marks being left in their place. The Italian brought his boyfriend down for another kiss, and when the German nation had begun to trail those very same kisses down his lover neck, biting and suckling, one rather harsh bite at the start of his neck brought on his loud finish.

Coming in quick and hot bursts of cum, landing and dribbling over his stomach and the warm cheeks of his face, the passion and lust in the doe eyed brunettes face was enough to bring Ludwig to his own finish. Grabbing the fleshy hips, his fingers digging in, he thrusts only two more times before filling his lover to what felt like the brim.

Staying inside for a few more seconds, and sweaty hand moved hair out of Feliciano's way, his honey eyes continued to stay hooded, the lips parted with a breathy satisfaction. Coming down from his own sex induced high, the Italian brought a hand to Ludwig's own cheek, smiling a bright smile.

Ludwig quickly pulled out, almost not wanting to with the whine that escaped his boyfriend's lips. They rearranged themselves to cuddled facing eachother, Ludwig's hands on Feliciano's hips as the other had his hands rested on his partner's chest.

Being at close as they could be, now calm enough to speak at a regular pace, Feliciano was the first to do so.

"Luddy... Why didn't you tell me you liked that way I looked? Did you think I would think it was weird?"

A nod in embarrassment answered his question.

"Aw, Luddy! You don't have to be like that with me! I would've loved to know that you liked the way that I looked! Although it kinda tickles when you grab the sides of my stomach like that, hehe!"

The german quickly let go of the body he was subconsciously fondling, the blush ever present in his face.

Clearing his throat, he began to get out of the bed. "Feliciano, shouldn't we get cleaned up before going to sleep?" He started to lean over to pick up his boyfriend.

"But I'm so tired... Can't we just sleep! It sounds super nice, too!"

A chuckle nearly unheard left the German's lips. His boyfriend was still as lazy as ever. He lifted the Italian off of the bed in what could be considered bridal style, they were off to the bathroom. All that could be heard was Feliciano jokingly complaining about how his legs and ass hurt while Ludwig became a bit flustered in his apologies.

\---

Waking up in the morning, leaving that warm sanctity of his bed, Ludwig went into the bathroom to get ready, surprised that Feliciano seemed to already be downstairs.

With no rush, he did his usual routine and went downstairs. Entering his kitchen, he found Feliciano in his usual attire of nothing but a shirt. This time it was Ludwig's, judging by the way it hung of of his body and went as low as the middle of thighs.

"Ah, Luddy! Good morning!"

With a reply of his own, Ludwig made his own breakfast as he not so subtly continued to nearly gawk at his lover. His confidence seemed to have returned at the sudden confession, and Ludwig wasn't complaining if it meant he could see the familiar sight of his boyfriend like this again. Over a week had gone by and the German forgot how much he loved to see his Italian's legs.

Sitting down with his own large breakfast, and Feliciano's own simple coffee and leftover strudel, Ludwig seemed to look rather forward to what his boyfriend would bring on with the way his hip moved as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> also, if you guys want me to make this into kind of a one shot type of series, im totally up to that since i had fun writing this one, so feel free to suggest ideas!!!


End file.
